


A Snowball's Chance in Hell

by astell



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Delphine is a boss!, F/F, No Angst, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astell/pseuds/astell
Summary: Delphine is the assistant director of the DYAD institute and a new scientist just got hired. Coincidentally, she just got a new neighbor.Pretty much AU, no angst, slight canon divergence. Tagged Mature for future chapters.





	1. First Impressions

“I demand that you talk to the new tenant on Apartment 2B about the noise. I cannot work properly with this kind of disturbance.”  
  
“I truly apologize for this and I will let them know right away. Thank you for bringing this to my attention.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Delphine took a deep breath after ending the call. The music from the apartment next to her sounded louder than it did a couple of hours ago and it was getting harder for her to concentrate on her report that she had to finalize for tomorrow’s meeting for the DYAD board. Her job was something she took upon very seriously and she intended to do a more than better job than her superior. Upon moving to Toronto some two years ago, she was given the position of assistant director for the Infection control department of the DYAD institute, in which she has all hopes of inheriting once Doctor Leekie retires. 

Minutes pass and she was able to do a small chunk of work, though it’s much less optimal from what she had wanted. She glanced at her clock and it was 15 minutes past 10 o’clock which meant that this party was probably not intending to stop anytime soon. Delphine then decided to take matters into her own hands and perhaps just tell this new neighbor of hers to tone down the noise as she was also an occupant of the same building.  
  
She went to the door and gave a knock which nobody could probably hear. Delphine heard people laughing loudly, a glass or two breaking into the ground but there was still nobody who came to her call. So Delphine twisted the knob and she wasn’t surprised at how it turned with ease.

She welcomed herself in and glanced around to find who the owner of the flat was although everyone in the room all seemed stoned, wasted, or drunk in some form or another. Delphine approached a woman with wavy hair and she started to ask around.  
  
“Excuse me, may I ask who owns this apartment?”  
  
The woman gave her a hostile look as if she had just been insulted.  
  
“If you don’t know, maybe it’s better not to ask questions, yeah?”  
  
Delphine found herself in surprise and unable to speak. Upon the lack of a reaction the woman took her red solo cup and walked away, leaving Delphine on her tracks.  
  
_Okay then, definitely not her._  
  
She scanned the room a bit more and saw a geeky guy trying to talk up an obviously bored blonde. Delphine decides to approach the two of them but she was interrupted by a rather flamboyant guy wearing skinny jeans and a tank top.  
  
“I am so sorry darling, pardon me.” He took a glance at Delphine and noticed that they had never met. “I’m sorry but are you a friend of Cosima?”

Unsure, Delphine sheepishly gave a nod and Felix gave him a smile.  
  
“Well, I don’t think we’ve met but my name is Felix. You must be Shay?”  
  
“Uh… yes, now may I speak to Cosima?” Delphine said while being unsure, she needed this cover to work until she could meet the owner of the flat.  
  
“I’m sorry darling, she’s with someone right now.” Felix pointing to a closed room.  
  
“Oh…” Delphine said, losing her viable options.  
  
When Felix gestured to leave, Delphine gave him a light tug on the arm.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m actually not Shay. I live right next door and I just want the music to be turned down a bit so that I can finish this report I have to present early in the morning.”  
  
Felix turned around to her, obviously looking bemused with what she had said.  
  
“Well, Cosima is a bit busy right now so I don’t think she’ll be able to tend to that but it’s not a bad thing to try. Cosima does have a thing for blondes.”  
  
At this point, Delphine was frustrated as how she was tossed around from person to person to listen to her simple request. She then went in front of the door that this Cosima person was supposedly occupying and she knocked with a heavy hand.  
  
“Go away, I’m busy.” A voice—perhaps Cosima, said.  
  
She knocked again.  
  
“Seriously, I’m busy.”

One more time and she heard no response. A heavy breath escaped her and she was getting a headache from the blaring music. She then decided to just play it the hard way and deal with the consequences later. Delphine approached the sound system that had two floorstanding speakers in between them and decided to take one of the input cables that would probably be difficult to replace if they didn’t have replacement. For good measure, she took the wires holding the speaker taps to ensure that this party would perhaps be put to a halt indefinitely throughout the night.  
  
“I’m very sorry, I tried to ask nicely to turn it down.” She announced to the entire room who had their eyes on her. “If Cosima needs these back, I’m just right across the hall.”  
  
She took the cables like a sling and shut the door behind her. Peace and serenity at last for her to finish her report.

* * *

 

Delphine poured her coffee in an insulated tumbler and took a piece of toast to go. Her loft was conveniently situated adjacent to the Institute, which made her commutes short enough for her to go in and out of the office at any time of the day. If, perhaps the janitorial staff didn’t do their major cleanups on Sundays, she would have just gone there rather than cause a scene at her new neighbor’s home in which she probably has to deal with after the day was over.  
  
She arrived at her office with twenty minutes to spare and an unexpected folder was laid out on her table.  
  
Upon settling down, Delphine’s office phone rang with the caller ID saying Doctor Leekie on it.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Delphine, I’m glad you’re here early. Listen, I want you to review the file of this new researcher we have recently hired just so that you can be familiar with her. She had done a lot of good work at the LEDA Institute and it took her a lot of convincing to join our team here. I think you will find her very well qualified and she will be spearheading of the development team for those epigenetic studies that Doctor Turner had left a few years ago.”  
  
“Isn’t this a bit too hasty? We still have vacancies in the team working with CRISPR gene editing.”  
  
“Yes, I know but a brilliant scientist like her is incredibly hard to come by and she will be a valuable asset to the Institute. I think you will find her very much in tune with what we want to achieve here. Now, take your time to read her file and see her before the day ends today. Her and her assistant are both in the west wing, lab 4B. I will see you at the conference room in 15 for the presentation.”  
  
“Okay, Aldous.”  
  
Delphine has always felt that she was never seen as an equal by Aldous but more of an observer to what he feels is right for the department. She felt that he had always kept her under wraps when it comes to things like this— spontaneous hirings and she would be the the one picking up the pieces if things do not seem to work out. She knew that her imagine was seen as the cold bitch who was only after the Director’s seat, doing whatever Doctor Leekie had wanted without any question.  
  
She closed her eyes to collect herself again. One deep breath in, then another one out.  
  
_Maybe a year more, or two then he’ll retire. It’ll then be the end of this bullshit._

Fresh air in her lungs did her well when times were stressful for her, she felt like she was ready to take on the challenge of the day again. She opened the white folder containing the new scientist’s CV, scrolling through the vast array of grants and awards from several world-renowned establishments. Numerous publications were mentioned while possessing teaching and research experience from prestigious universities. Looking through the file, she could see why Aldous had foregone looking for candidates that would fit their vacant positions and going for this individual instead.  
  
This person is incredibly gifted and experienced with what she had read on paper, though looking through the header of the CV shocked her the most.

_Oh my God, please don’t tell me she’s the same person._

Cosima Niehaus read in black ink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first fic. I just wanted to make something lighthearted and fun and cophine. I hope you guys enjoy. I am planning to update every Sunday. As for length, I hope to make it short to make way for a longer fic but I think we'll see how it goes.


	2. Caught With Your Hand in the Proverbial Cookie Jar

After she had finished presenting the report she worked hard on the night before, Delphine had dreaded the possibility that she would have to deal with her new neighbor sooner rather than later. Delphine had rationalized that perhaps it was just a coincidence of her neighbor and this scientist sharing the same name, though something tells her that it’s pretty unlikely. She bit her bottom lip, a habit she’s developed whenever she was stuck with difficult decisions while staring into space. She thought about how much of a disaster this situation might become. She was Cosima’s superior and acting how she did was unprofessional especially when she was supposed to bring out the maximum potential of the teams entrusted to her for the sake of the company. It weighed upon her more as this particular scientist is now considered Leaky’s blue ribbon cow, which meant that Delphine would need her to feel comfortable no matter what the cost.

  
Without even noticing, the lights turned on and the meeting was adjourned. She had been very distracted with everything as she felt that her career would suffer a minor ding with this whole incident with Cosima. She then pulled out her phone to text Frances, her assistant to email her the minutes of today’s meeting.

  
As everyone were gathering their things, Dr. Singer, one of the directors of the executive team approached her.  


“Dr. Cormier, do you think you will be able to check on how Cosima Niehaus is settling in her new lab sometime today? I think it is in our best interest to make her feel at ease with staying longer than her agreed upon contract.”  
  
“Yes, of course.”  
  
“I understand that Dr. Leekie was very brash with this decision and it is overstepping your role but I would like to assure you that this will not happen again. I actually would like to informally tell you that considering there are no major issues in your performance in the next 6 months, you will be replacing him as interim director.”  
  
Upon hearing this, Delphine’s eyes shot up with surprise. While she was expecting to overtake Aldous’ position sometime in the future, she didn’t know that her promotion might be as close as 6 months from now.  
  
“Doctor, we all see how well you handle the work we give you here at the DYAD and I just wanted you to know that it didn’t go unnoticed.”  
  
“Uhh, thank you.” She said while still feeling slightly shaken by the news.  
  
The doctor gave him a smile before he turned away while Delphine still tried to process the information. She saw Aldous stare at her with a slight disdain, perhaps not approving the exchange she just had with their superior. Delphine nervously shuffled to gather her belongings instead, trying to avoid eye contact with him like her hands were caught in an imaginary cookie jar.  She felt his gaze on him but when she looked back, he had already exited the room.  
  
_I’ll deal with Aldous when the time comes. Just one problem at a time._

 

* * *

 

Delphine decided to take the long route to go to the wing where Cosima’s laboratory was to rehearse what she could say. She definitely does not enjoy it whenever confrontation is involved but she would act on it when it was necessary. She felt that what she did during the party was justified due to the fact that she did try to talk rationally to the people in it and she was left with no choice. Delphine silently hoped that Cosima would understand where she was coming from though her friends were definitely not welcoming with her at all.

  
_“Hello, I was your neighbor who took your cables away to shut off your party. I apologize for whatever inconvenience that had caused you but it was necessary for me to finish the report I needed to present today. I really hope that we can work as peers from now on.”_  
  
She rehearsed it in her head and she felt like she’s gotten it. It was a proper answer to an unfortunate situation and she expects this brilliant scientist to be an adult with what happened between them.  
  
At least, this is what she hopes.  
  
Delphine stood in front of the laboratory door which was large and fortified. She closed her eyes and took a breath before waving her key card in which she will finally meet the astounding scientist that everyone’s been raving about. When the door slid sideways, a short framed girl with dreadlocks was turned away from her who was glancing at a notebook she held. Delphine noticed the bracelets on her wrists along with the black floral leggings and heels that were visible over her white coat. The girl turned to her direction and Delphine was surprised to see someone younger than she had originally thought.  
  
“Hello, may I help you?” The girl stared at her with a questioning look.  
  
“Uhh…hello Doctor Niehaus. My name is Delphine. Delphine Cormier, the assistant director for your group. I just came by to check up on how you were liking the new lab.” Delphine said with her French accent seemingly more obvious than she usually talks. She felt nervous in how this girl might react to her once she breaks the news.  
  
“Ah, Dr. Cormier right? As you already know, I’m Cosima. Dr. Leekie had actually mentioned you when he was giving me a tour of the place. He said that I will be mostly reporting to you than him with the project we’re working on.”  
  
“Oh really?” Delphine asked wondering how exactly had Aldous kept all of this away from her.  
  
“Yes, I mean, I’m happy to be here but the processing of my paperwork could’ve been slightly much faster. I was expecting my assistant Scott to be here with me today but his papers haven’t cleared yet from the H.R. department and I don’t know why. It seems pretty standard protocol to me.”  
  
Cosima shrugged and Delphine could hear the disappointment in her voice. She seemed to be a girl that was not afraid to speak her mind no matter who she was talking to and that Cosima was straightforward. This made her slightly more nervous about how to break down the news to her though she really did have to.  
  
“I’m very sorry to hear about Scott but I will get someone to work on his paperwork as soon as possible. Is there anything else I could help you with besides that?”  
  
“Well… a rug and a couch over it would definitely be a nice touch for this bare area over here.”  
  
Cosima said while pointing to a bare area in one of the corners of the room. Delphine was surprised at the request. Most of the scientists she had hired were mostly interested in adding extraneous apparatus that Delphine knew wouldn’t be very beneficial to some of their experiments. But Cosima just wanted something as simple as furniture which almost made her laugh.  
  
“Like a chill zone, get it?” Cosima chuckled and grinned at her while showing her canines. This was truly one of the most interesting first visits she’s done in the span of this job.  
  
“That can definitely be arranged. I’m honestly surprised, most people would want something more elaborate than a couch.  
  
“And don’t forget the rug. I mean would you rather have me spend it on a PacBio RS II that I probably don’t really need?”  
  
Delphine smiled back, being already surprised at how friendly Cosima is. She usually wasn’t one for casual friendships as she was always swamped with deadlines and meetings due to her job.  
  
“Point taken. You may choose furniture of your liking and send the invoice to my office. I will have my assistant purchase it for overnight delivery.”  
  
“I do really like everything else though, especially the location. The apartment that was recommended to me is very convenient for running in and out of the lab if I ever forgot anything. Not to mention the lab and the staff being very accommodating. I thank you very much Dr. Cormier.”  
  
It seemed like a signal to leave but Delphine had still left out the incident at the party. Now that Cosima had mentioned that she lives minutes away from the compound, Delphine had the necessary amount of proof that Cosima was indeed the host of yesterday’s party. All the easiness she felt from her presence was now becoming a threat but she knew it needed to be said in one way or another, especially if she was going to live in harmony with her new neighbor.  
  
“Uh there is one more thi—" Delphine started speaking but was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and saw the caller I.D. registering the call from her assistant, Frances.

“Excuse me.”

_Merde._

She accepted the call and was notified that she was needed for a meeting about budgeting issues with another scientist’s project. She hung up and looked at her clock noticing that she was already running 5 minutes late.  
  
“Cosima, I’m very sorry I’m late for my next appointment. I will tell you later.”  
  
Delphine walked away without even waiting for Cosima to answer. The meeting was a bit urgent as it has been tabled several times due to conflict of schedules. She silently cursed herself as she still wasn’t able to make an apology to Cosima when it was one of the major reasons she went, besides checking up on her with the job.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time she was done, Delphine was completely drained. She glanced at her watch and thought that Cosima was probably home already as it was 5 past 6 o’clock. She let out a sigh and decided that she was going to take the problem head on and knock on her door tonight. Delphine wondered in how Cosima might take the news as she seemed to have a friendly demeanor but she could imagine Cosima being frank too.  
  
She began to walk through the park that connected the Dyad to the apartment complex, taking on the early autumn chills they were starting to have. Toronto was definitely a change of pace for her compared to what she was used to in Paris but she had found the city charming in its own way.  
  
Delphine stepped into the elevator and dug up her keys as she ascended up to their floor. She will deal with Cosima after she’s all settled in she thought. She stepped out and started to run through the keychain to open her apartment when she heard someone clear her throat.  
  
“Dr. Cormier?”

 _Shit._  
  
She heard the familiar voice from behind her and she knew she was already caught. There was no use trying to deny what had happened although she wished Cosima didn’t find out this way. Delphine turned around and saw Cosima with a bag of trash in her hand and a surprised look on her face.

“Uh, hello.” Delphine awkwardly said, as if she was admitting to the crime already.  
  
“You know, my friend Sarah had mentioned that the girl who took my cables lived right next to me because she followed her when she exited the apartment. I don’t believe it; you were the one who ruined my party last night?”  
  
_Merde._  
  
Cosima’s voice sounded confused yet accusatory—as it should be. Delphine felt small and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole out of embarrassment for the whole thing. That was one of the few times taken matters into her own hands and she just did it to one of DYAD’s most significant hires. She held her tongue before she could say anything more harmful but she could imagine a mental picture of Aldous and Dr. Singer shaking their heads in disapproval. Infuriating this girl was the last thing she could ever want for her career and she was worried as to what this meant with her relationship with Cosima as her subordinate.  
  
“I’m very sorry but yes it was me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see how much I can write... I guess, lol. But no matter what, I will update once a week. Also unfortunately I'm so bad at proofwriting. Sorry guys :(.


	3. So Ready for the Weekend

“I am so sorry for what had happened, Dr. Niehaus. It was completely unbecoming of me.” Delphine meekly said, quickly abandoning the first name basis level that they were on the first time they met.

Delphine truly felt uncomfortable that her superiors had given her the task to make sure that this scientist’s needs are all met as it felt like they had some sort of leverage on her. Cosima is surely talented but she did not think that Cosima should be given any special treatment when it came to the company especially without showing her work yet. Add in the fact that it was unfair to the other teams she was managing, although it was surely understandable from an administrative standpoint.  
  
“Oh yeah? Or are you just being extra nice to me because I’m DYAD’s newly acquired white whale.”

Cosima’s voice sounded condescending but she wasn’t wrong, Delphine thought. Cosima’s satisfaction is indeed a vital part of her career in the next 6 months.

“Again, I’m very sorry for whatever I may have caused you and your friends.”

“Well yeah you should be, you cost me a bit.” Cosima’s voice was harsh, accusatory.

  _Cost her what exactly? Her reputation? Her money?_  
  
Delphine did not even try to question but she swallowed hard in hopes that the Cosima she had met hours before would greet her again with the same welcoming tone like when how they were in the lab.

“I don’t get to see friends and family often so I make sure they have a good time when I see them and you come in to ruin it. They ended up leaving way too early than I wanted them to and I just don’t think it’s fair for you to do something like that.”

Delphine felt a lump settle on her throat and she genuinely felt bad for what she had done. From the outside, it seemed like just another rowdy party but hearing this from Cosima definitely made it look like she did something too drastic. Delphine always tried to find solutions to problems, being as straightforward as she could but her methods were not always without flaws. There were times that she was rash and this was definitely one of them.  
  
“Anyway, not that it matters right? It’ll be a whole year until I see my sisters and our friends again but really, thanks.” Cosima’s sarcastic tone felt like stake to her chest.

 “Please rest assured that this isn’t how I act around here and it was a one-time thing.”

“Yeah whatever you say.”  
  
Cosima tells her dismissively after walking away to take out the garbage. Delphine decides to dig through the bottom of her purse to get her keys, wanting to crawl away from humiliation she had created for herself.

_If anyone ever finds out about this, that promotion is as good as gone._

She finally found her keys and began to work out the lock. Cosima’s refusal to look at her as she walked by caused Delphine to think about an action plan tomorrow to be in good terms with Cosima again. Today was a good start but yet it was ruined by this minor setback. Cosima had every right to be angry at her though she wanted to say that Cosima wasn’t completely right either. Cosima had failed to communicate to her and the rest of the tenants that she was going to throw a party, and Delphine had a right to peace and quiet.  
  
Delphine closed her door and kicked back her shoes as she entered into her apartment. DYAD had been generous in the housing allowance they have given her and it was aesthetically tasteful to her liking. She looked around and thought that this could easily slip away if she did not handle her job with care.

She undid up her clothes and went to the bathroom where she turned on the shower. A hot shower after work always helped her tight muscles loosen up and it gave her a fresh mind to think.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be another day and tomorrow would be the day she would earn Cosima’s favor again.

* * *

 

Delphine was walking to her office when she overheard a voice in Aldous’ office. Not that she wanted to eavesdrop but with the whole incident with Cosima, she thought it would be best to be cautious with the entire situation. She stopped on her tracks but did not approach the room but it was enough for her to hear what they were discussing.   
  
“Dr. Leekie, I’d really like another person to oversee my work.” Cosima said from a faint distance.

 “What makes Delphine not fit for the job Cosima?” She heard Aldous reply back.  
  
“She—I just don’t feel comfortable with her supervising what I do in the lab.”  
  
“Now Cosima, we have already discussed that the things you will be doing in the lab are more lax than any of the other scientists we have here in DYAD. Explore, go crazy, I want you to be able to have free reign in how design and run the lab to your liking.”  
  
“I understand that but I just don’t want Delphine overseeing it. Please give me someone else, anyone.”  
  
“Cosima, I can assure you that you will find Delphine as an asset in the later parts of your time here in DYAD and I truly cannot imagine giving your project in the hands of anyone else less capable than her. Is there any particular reason why you don’t want to work with her?”

Delphine heard nothing from Cosima and it gave her a sigh of relief. Perhaps Cosima did not want to give Leekie such a petty excuse though Delphine thought that bringing this little personal vendetta against her to Leekie was a bit too much.   
  
“No, actually, it’s fine. Just forget I asked.” Cosima reluctantly said in the end which caused Delphine to smile. Perhaps there’s a chance for her to patch things up.

 As she heard footsteps exit the room, Delphine quickly paced to her office to avoid any suspicions of eavesdropping. She heard Cosima’s steps go further and further until it was inaudible to her ears. Delphine took a sip of her coffee and began to tackle the paperwork in front of her concerning projects to be approved and documents to be reviewed for Leekie’s approval. Her issue with Cosima would just have to wait. 

* * *

 

By the time Delphine had a moment for herself, she had just finished a quick lunch bought by her assistant. Cosima’s situation had still been looming on her mind but she felt that the conversation with Aldous seemed to imply that Cosima wasn’t going to easily complain about how displeased she is with her. When was just about to take a seat, a light knock on her office door sufficed.

 “Dr. Niehaus?” She said, not expecting to see Cosima at all.  
  
“Please, just call me Cosima.” Cosima’s expression seemed unreadable but Delphine was ready to hear her out.  
  
“Okay, how may I help you Cosima?”  
  
They were greeted with silence but Delphine waited for Cosima to answer. Cosima looked straight at her, stone cold and serious.  
  
“Dr. Cormier, I’m really sorry if I was insulting to you yesterday and I know I really shouldn’t think of my employment here to have any sort of added entitlements. I was upset and I wasn’t completely blameless with the party too. I am still upset with what happened but I know it’s not right for me to act up like this especially to a superior.”

Delphine felt stunned as to why Cosima would take the step forward and apologize to her when Cosima had little to gain in initiating this exchange. It took her a while to gather her thoughts, still trying to process as to what Cosima is trying to accomplish.

“Well first, you can just call me Delphine, Cosima. I know we both have faults in the matter but I am willing to set them aside for the sake of work if you are.”  
  
Cosima gave her a smile and Delphine looked at her and smiled back. Delphine thought this was good, it was a small step but it’s a start for both of them. She did have a small sense of wonder as to why she cared so much in trying to be liked by Cosima, but she dismissed it as something to do with the promotion.  
  
“Alright then, I guess we’re even.” Cosima said and eventually turning around to exit her office. 

As Cosima was on her way out, Delphine caught a glimpse of one of her file folders and thought of something that could perhaps help her relationship with Cosima in the coming months ahead.  
  
“Cosima, actually, next weekend I’d like to ask for you to join me in this conference we have in New York. It’s something the company regularly sends directors to but scientists are encouraged to come as well.”  
  
“Me? How come?” Cosima asked, looking confused.  
  
Delphine drummed her fingers as she sought out an explanation. Silently hesitating as she formulated an answer.

“Dr. Fisher is off to work with our European team and I think it will be very beneficial for you as a newcomer to our company. You will get to meet DYAD’s subgroup teams which may be of help to you or your project. I think you’ll enjoy it.” Delphine lied. She knew that she could find a dozen of other replacements but she sought to be in good terms with Cosima.  
  
“Plus, I think it will be good for us to get to know each other.” She added casually, realizing how flirtatious it might’ve sounded when taken into the wrong context.  
  
“Uh…okay. Is anyone else coming?” Cosima said, seemingly unsure.  
  
“No, it will just be you and me.” Delphine finally hearing herself. She had hoped that her offer wasn’t too straightforward to Cosima.  
  
“Hmm… what about room arrangements?”  
  
“Two separate suites.”  
  
The room suddenly became silent and Delphine felt like she probably seemed desperate in giving this offer to Cosima.   
  
“Okay, I think it’s fine. I’ll make sure to set up everything before we leave.” 

“Great, I’ll have the paperwork sent to your office.” Delphine said happily as Cosima nodded and exited the room.  
  
Delphine felt eager for the weekend to come. When she would go with the other scientists, they would always end up going to their room much earlier due to their routines or some would be like Aldous and try to take advantage of the situation by flirting with her. She had actually given Aldous a couple of chances in taking her out to drinks, but she never found him sexually attractive, much like most of the men she had met during school and in her workplace. 

She thought that with Cosima, perhaps things would be different due to how close they are in age and Cosima’s wittiness would probably be a big help when it came to networking from companies who she thinks will be of help to DYAD in joint projects. Maybe Cosima would make the conferences she goes to more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of redoing the plot line for this so sorry if it's a bit sloppy but I hope it sticks! Thank you for your comments guys. I enjoy reading them! Also if anyone is keen on beta reading and helping with the plot, please let me know! I'm actually kinda alone in this fandom haha.


	4. Cosima and Comic Sans

It’s all wrong. This was not what she envisioned at all. In the last two days, Cosima seemed to have been putting some passive-aggressiveness with her, though anyone else would probably dismiss it as nothing. The offenses are minor, like not having the text on her cover sheet not centered or how Cosima’s reports would arrive 45 minutes before it’s due with added small excuses like “I forgot” or “I figured you’d be busy with other reports”. Delphine had noticed that Cosima definitely puts up a front when she speaks to her and she seemed distant compared to the first time they’ve talked. It’s a shame because she was looking forward to moving on and forgetting the unfortunate incident but it seems like Cosima is unwilling. Despite of this, Delphine is still Cosima’s superior and she must keep things proper at a professional level.  
  
For Delphine, the straw that broke the camel’s back was when she had found out from Cosima’s assistant that Cosima had left 15 minutes early without notifying her, this made Delphine angry as no other scientist has exhibited this kind of behavior under her supervision.  
  
“Scott, please tell Cosima to see me in the morning.” She said while looking at the spread of paperwork and sketches on the table of their lab. Indeed, Cosima makes fine work and she wondered at what their relationship could have been if there wasn’t any resentment between them.  
  
“Will do Dr. Cormier.” Scott said as he cleaned up his area.   
  
“How do you like working here?” Delphine looked at him. Scott wore a plaid shirt and a bow tie under his white coat with thick glasses to go with it. He seemed to be a nice, passionate man who had talent at what he does.

“Well, how we’re able able to have access to so much resource and equipment at such ease really makes the tasks easier. I absolutely love the access.” Scott said with a wide smile on his face and Delphine felt pleased with his response.   
  
“Is there anything you or Cosima need for this lab?” Delphine looked around and caught a glimpse of the rug and the couch that Cosima had asked her about before. The couch is cream colored and it fits well with the faux fur rug laid in front of it.  
  
“I think Cosima was talking about wanting a fishtank for an aquascape. But I will have to ask her again about that.”  
  
“Whatever she chooses, just have it charged to this card along with an invoice sent to Frances.” Delphine said as she pulled out a company credit card from her bag and handed it to Scott. “If you want to add anything else, run it through her and she will contact me for approval.”  
  
“Oh, thanks.” Scott said with surprise. “I’ll let her know right away and I’ll have her see you at your office tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Thank you, have a good night.” Delphine said as she walked out of the room.   
  
It was then that she caught herself questioning as to why she was lenient when it came to matters concerning Cosima. Even though it seemed like she was giving was special treatment to Cosima by allowing her to add minor things, it was still not much compared to what the other DYAD scientists might be asking for if they were in the same situation. Delphine knew that this keeping Cosima happy is what Leekie and the others would have wanted especially with Cosima giving superb results with her research.  
  
Delphine exited the building in which she made a mental note to grab dinner before heading home where she had a giant stack of paperwork to go through. She opted for some Italian take out to go and managed to spot Scott holding hands with a girl with blonde hair that seemed to be way out of Scott’s league.They walked inside the restaurant’s dining area and Delphine envied the thought of having someone to share dinner and just talk with after a long day’s work.  
  
After her food was presented to her, she promptly paid while giving a few dollars extra as tip. She took a final glimpse and saw Scott’s happy expression as he spoke to who Delphine supposes is his girlfriend. The thought of it hasn’t crossed her mind for quite a while with how demanding her job is but she had hoped that maybe sooner than later, she’ll have something like that to look forward to too. 

* * *

She set down her things and began unpacking her dinner from the restaurant. Everyday she was greeted silence but it’s something she’s used to ever since she left her last boyfriend back in graduate school. Delphine had it all planned out but she was left only to be cheated on which made her sort of a pessimist when it came to love.

_It’s been too many years._

She thought to herself as she remembered wanting to be married with kids at 27. Now at 32, she may have a successful career but she had nobody by her side. To her, being single wasn’t an aware choice but it was a consequence of the job she took upon which she took priority over everything else. Looking back, it’s not something she regrets as she knew that Pierre and her weren’t exactly compatible with their constant arguments about the pettiest things.

To Delphine, her job was something she looked forward to everyday and though it burnt her out at times, it was something that made her feel joy. Being able to have an idea and bring it to fruition was a powerful thing and Delphine enjoyed that very much. Her job allowed her to empower those who were considered the finest in their fields and nothing in the world would probably compare to that. So yes, she thought, that for now this lonesomeness will have stay and she will just deal with it when the situation comes. 

* * *

“Dr. Cormier, Cosima is here to see you.” Her assistant Frances said over her office phone. 

“Let her in.”

She heard Cosima’s heels click as she walked towards her office and Delphine tried to look busy as if she wasn’t noticing her. Delphine felt strange that she had an unnatural fondness for Cosima though she rationalized that perhaps it was because she was just so unique. With the way she dressed herself, the tattoos, and the brief glimpse she had of Cosima’s true personality that all screamed distinctive. Delphine wants to be Cosima’s friend even if Cosima doesn’t want to, and this involuntary fondness was puzzling to her yet it was all logical in the grand scheme of things. She needed the board happy for her promotion to take place and making Cosima happy was one of the ways she could do that.  
  
“Dr. Cormier you wanted to see me?” Cosima appeared in front of her office wearing a sleeveless gray floral tank top that showed her well defined arms paired with burgundy leggings and boots. Delphine was quite taken aback with how unique she dresses though there were no strict rules in dress code with DYAD.  
  
“Take a seat Cosima.” Delphine cleared her throat as she kept herself composed. “Scott has told me that you had left early yesterday without stating any reason. Is this true?”  
  
“Is that a problem?” Cosima asked and Delphine could already hear rising hostility in her tone.  
  
“Non, but I need you to set aside whatever hostility you have towards me and not have that hinder our work.” Delphine defended as she leaned on the high back chair she was occupying. She needed to draw some sort of line with her, though it was something she wasn’t fully set in defining yet.  
  
“I don’t think I’m being hostile towards you or anyone and my work is progressing well with very little help from you or anyone from management. I believe my report speaks for itself.” Cosima said in a matter-of-factly way that caused Delphine to frown out of anger.  
  
"You are indeed correct." Delphine reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Also, I heard from Scott that you had given us a card to use for any of our extra expenses in the lab but I believe we're set. I know what you're trying to do."  
  
Delphine’s nostrils flared at the implication and she could sense anger brewing in her. Cosima was being cheeky with her and she did not want to use the small off-handed remarks or minor document mistakes to have as an excuse for punishment as they were so minute. Delphine knew how to be mature and taking the high road was how she dealt with situations she could not change.  
  
“Okay, I actually called you here to have you clarify some things in your report.” Delphine lied as she changed the subject. She pulled out a file which had an off-centered cover page with comic sans as the font. She had hoped that Cosima would point out the issues about it rather than her being confrontational about it.   
  
Cosima leaned in close to check the page where Delphine had opened and began to explain the concepts to her instead without even noticing the physical flaws of the document. She let her breath go and let Cosima explain while she gave a fake smile when she dismissed her.  
  
As she left, Delphine thought how incredible it was that Cosima had the boldness to defy authority even though it could mean her job being on the line. Though what was more of a miracle was that she was just letting her.

 _Incroyable._ She thought with exasperation, this must absolutely not happen again.

* * *

 

The week seemed to have flown by and Delphine had been so exhausted dealing with legal matters pertaining to one of the groups in Finland. She had barely made time for sleep and she ended up staying up on the flight to New York as she drowned herself in paperwork while Cosima leisurely read a book right next to her. Their arrival was seamless and they reached their hotel at around 10pm which gave Delphine the heavy desire to just get showered and crash on her bed as soon as they were checked in.  
  
“What do you mean we were moved to one room?” Delphine almost screamed, she was already frustrated with the incompetence of the Finland team and this was just another added stressor.  
  
“I’m very sorry Dr. Cormier, there has been an unfortunate emergency on the floor where one of the rooms were reserved, and everyone had to be evacuated. We had tried to contact you a few hours before about this inconvenience but we were unable to reach you.” The receptionist spoke trembling as she read Delphine’s expression. Being in such a tired state, Delphine did not have the patience to deal with this.  
  
“What other options do you have besides sharing?” Cosima chimed in as if sensing that she was about to strangle the receptionist if nothing stood in her way.  
  
“Unfortunately, due to the event we don’t have any other vacancies in our hotel. We had also tried contacting different places within a 3-mile radius from us but they are fully booked due to the time of the year.” The girl looked at them with apologetic eyes while looking terrified of what Delphine may do to her.    
  
“Ummm okay, Helen. We’ll just take it.” She heard Cosima speak before she had a chance to blow up. Perhaps it was for the best that Cosima did despite of her being not happy with the decision. Delphine was barely functioning now and although she’s fortunate to have Cosima deal with the little things, she made a mental note to complain tomorrow about this inconvenient arrangement.  
  
“Thank you so much, I just need a signature here and here.” Helen gave Cosima some papers to sign while handing out two key cards in a small paper sleeve. Delphine just stood and waited as she knew that patience would lead her closer to a shower and the bed.  
  
“I hope you didn’t mind me doing that. You looked like you were going to murder the poor girl.” Cosima spoke as they walked towards the elevator.  
  
“It’s fine.” She said without any protest. She was feeling a throbbing headache coming onto her and she needed to get to the room. Cosima pressed floor 7 and they finally arrived at the room’s door where she waved the keycard to go in. Delphine looked around and noticed that while the room was spacious, there was only one king sized bed for the two of them.

Yet was another thing to complain about as soon as she was all rested for tomorrow.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sad to inform that I will be going on vacation for a month so I won't be updating this until then. I will try to write but I can't keep any promises. Thanks for the replies!! I really enjoy writing this so far. I don't really know how long this fic is going to last yet and I'm so sorry for the slow pace. I hope you guys enjoy it still and I'll see you in Jan but hopefully sooner.


End file.
